ada apa dengamu, shintaro!
by kisaragi shuuya
Summary: shintaro jadi romantis! kenapa ini!


Sesuai janji, fanfic ke-10, aku akan membuat cerita shintaro x ayano!

**Ada apa denganmu, Shintaro?!**

Warning! : OOC (pastinya), Gaje, Jamuran dll dsb dst

Bahan : shintaro x ayano

**Suatu pagi setelah fanfic ke 8 selesai...**

Namaku Ayano Tateyama.

Umur 18 thn.

Di pagi itu, terdengar suatu teriakan dari arah kamar

"UWAAAAAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, KANO?!"

Tak salah lagi itu suara kido-chan.

Sama seperti tempo hari.

'ah, tidak-tidak... kenapa aku jadi kepikiran tenang itu!?'

Aku ngomong begitu dalam hati.

Ya...

Tempo hari, keadaannya sama seperti ini.

...

Kemarin, aku tak sengaja melihat kano berciuman dengan kido...

Tidak! Aku nggak boleh ingat itu!

Ah, ya sudahlah...

Hari lalu biarkan berlalu...

Lebih baik aku menjemput (?) mereka (kano & kido) dari kamar.

Aku pun berjalan ke kamar.

Begitu sampai di depan pintu, aku mendengar walau samar-samar saja...

Kano : "tak apa-apa, kido... kita kan—" setelahnya, aku tak mendengar apapun lagi.

Karena penasaran, aku membuka pintu kamar

"selamat pa-" kata-kataku terputus melihat kano sedang merangkak di atas kido.

Diam sejenak...

Aku tak bisa berkata-kata lagi...

" ...a... maaf telah mengganggu kalian beruda, aku mau berangkat dulu..."

"JANGAN SALAH PAHAM, AYANO-NEE!" teriak kido.

...

Aku tak mendengar... apa... yang kido katakan.

Hanya pergi keluar.

...

Bisa dibilang aku agak-agak... setelah melihat mereka begitu... ya...

Ah, sudahlah! Karena waktu itu aku sudah merepotkan shintaro-kun, aku harus memberikan sesuatu untuk membalas budi!

Tapi gimana ya... harus beli apa...

Pikirku sambil berjalan ke kelas.

"selamat pagi" kataku sambil membuka pintu kelas.

"selamat pagi, ayano" kata shintaro.

Tunggu...

Sejak kapan dia memanggilku dengan nama depan?

Aku pun ber-sweatdrop-ria.

"ayo duduk, pelajaran akan segera dimulai, lho" katamu (shintaro) dengan senyum.

a...

'ADA YANG ANEH'

**Istirahat siang**

Aku melihat hasil testku yang baru saja di bagikan tadi...

'6'

Aku harus mengikuti remed saat istirahat sore nanti... terpaksa aku harus belajar dari sekarang...

"ayano, ada yang belum mengerti?" katamu dengan senyum.

Jujur, aku kaget melihat kau tersenyum...

Sebenarnya ada apa, sih...

"ada?" lanjutmu lagi.

"a-aku belajarnya nanti saja, deh... aku mau makan siang dulu, ya" aku pun pergi dari kelas lalu tiba-tiba tersandung dan terjatuh.

"kau tak apa-apa?" katamu dengan rasa khawatir

"aku tidak apa-apa kok... hanya... sedikit berdarah saja..."jawabku santai

"kau harus ke UKS!" katamu

"eh?"

"hup" kau pun menggendongku ke UKS.

"s-shintaro-kun... aku bilang kan aku tidak apa-apa"

"tapi menurutku, kau perlu perawatan"

"e-eh... tapi, kan, hanya berdarah sedikit saja"

"sedikit dari mananya. Sudahlah, jangan membantah!" katamu sambil men-centil keningku.

"baiklah..."

**Saat pulang sekolah**

"aku mau ke rumahmu, boleh?"

"t-tentu saja"

Aku dan dia pun berjalan ke rumah.

**Saat di Rumah**

Seto : "selamat datang, ayano-ne—" suara seto terputus ketika melihat shintaro datang.

Kido : "ada apa?" tanpa kata-kata lagi, kano pun datang

Kano : "siapa?" kano pun terkejut dan berkata "ayano-nee, itu siapa?"

Shintaro : "aku teman kakak kalian" kata shin dengan senyum *author pergi buat muntah (?)*

Kido : "sou..." setelah kido ngomong begitu, ia pun pergi. Seto dan kano juga pergi.

Shintaro : "sepertinya aku kurang di sukai oleh adik-adikmu (dan author) ya..."

Ayano : "ahahaha..."

Shintaro : "mumpung pada ga ada... ayano..."

Ayano : "ya?"

Shintaro : "a-aku suka padamu"

Ayano : "eh?!"

Shintaro : ""k-kau tak suka padaku, ya?"

Ayano : "eh bukan begitu"

Shintaro : "kalau begitu suka?"

Ayano : "ah...eh..."

Tiba-tiba kido muncul.

Kido : "silahkan duduk dulu."

Ayano : "baiklah, kido"

Kami berdua pun duduk di atas kursi (ya iyalah kursi, masa' genteng) sementara kido pergi lagi.

Shintaro : "aku mau tahu jawabanmu, ayano"

Ayano : "i-itu..."

Shintaro : "kau tak suka padaku ya... kau membenciku..."

Ayano : "bukan begitu! tapi..."

Shintaro : "tapi apa?"

Ayano : "tapi aku suka shintaro yang biasanya!" tanpa sadar aku mencium shintaro.

Shintaro : "...!"

Aku pun melepas ciumanku.

Shintaro : "? Kenapa aku ada disini? Ini dimana?"

Ayano : "sudah kembali!" spontan aku memeluknya.

Shintaro : "woy! Kau ini kenapa?! Apanya yang sudah kembali?! Dan ini ada dimana?!"

Ayano : "begini ceritanya..." aku pun menceritakan semuanya.

"APAAAAAAA?!"

Teriaknya setelah mendengar semua yang aku ceritakan.

Shintaro : "kenapa?!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa kano.

Kano : "Pfft!"

Ayano : "ada apa, kano?"

Kido : "?"

Kano : "sebenarnya aku mendapatkan ini dijalan, rencananya mau kuminumkan kepada kido, tapi mau aku coba dulu. Makanya aku menawarkan orang yang lewat tadi pagi"

Kido : "kau mau apa haaah?!"

Kano : "piece, kido!" sesuatu jatuh dari tangan kano.

Aku pun menangkapnya dan membacanya. "... minuman XXI efek : dapat membuat orang yang meminumnya menjadi orang yang romantis..."

Shintaro : "HAAAAAH!?"

Kido : "kau dapat itu darimana?!"

Kano : "a-aku menemukannya di jalan kok..."

Kido : "bohong!"

Mari kita putar hal yang sangat tak mungkin.

Ternyata

Ada alien (?) yang menjatuhkan cairan percobaannya.

GAJE banget, kan?!

_The end... ?_


End file.
